One Can Make All The Difference
by Xion Fang
Summary: Ranma's in it again! Scouts? Demons? Evil Him? Achient weapons?! What every you've gotten your self into this time Ranma, it's big!
1. Chapters 1through9

Disclaimer: All the characters and ideas/and/or elements in this story that are recognizable to an anime/and or fanfic belong to that animes/and or fanfic creator and/or producer and not me. All others belong to me. Anyway, this is my first fanfic so tell me how I did on it.  
AmericanPie5745@aol.com  
Ja Ne,  
*Silver Millennium*  
(Vucans Remains)  
2 days after the fight with Beryl  
The scene is a room with one person milling about it. The room is covered all over in what appears to be science equipment. In the middle of the room, a crystal chamber is glowing. We see that inside the chamber there is a figure. The person that is also in the room comes to a weird computer that has many signs instead of letters. "He is far from finished, this is impossible his power is already more than god!" the person muttered. We see that it is a man with white hair, and he did not get it by age.  
"That man who came to me in my sleep gave me those blood samples of himself and they were amazing! Project Uni-Ace is absorbing all the power around the solar system and beyond!"  
The man grimiced."He needs a name though, he needs to tell them it before he shows them what he can do."  
He looked thoughtful for a second. "Ha! Your name will be........"   
He trailed off typing into his computer. He looks like he has a red shirt on but it is actually a bloodstain. He is using the last of his strength to finish the preparations for his other project. The first one, while powerful had been sent to the future. So every mistake on the first one he had made had to be corrected. Queen Serenity had thought him mad when he had said that it was him who was the Chaos lords creator and now she was going to see just how wrong she was. He felt his life force slipping away as he pressed enter.  
"When you wake up, you will find them," he said, mimicking what he had typed"Then find Generals and then show them what you can do, the game will have begun, Galactic Lord Zypher Drake."  
With that, he took his last breath and then, Zypher, King of Vulcan, died.  
  
One Can Make All The Difference  
A Ranma/Saliormoon/Tenchi Muyo! /KOF/others Crossover  
By Xion Fang  
  
Usagi started down the street in tears. She had never felt so dejected. Mamoru had dumped her again. He was such a big jerk wahhhhh! She wanted to cry, but no that is why Mamoru had broken up with her, she had to be strong! She took up a heroic pose and ran down the street.  
  
Chibi Usa watched her mother leave dejectedly. She wanted to help so much. She wanted to go there and tell her mom that it would be ok and that her dad would appear soon, because that Mamoru was really being mean to her. But Puu had said that she could not tell or that all would be lost. She sighed; Setsuna could be so overdramatic.  
  
However, neither her nor Sailor Pluto could predict that maybe it would do no good anyway.  
  
At a Certain Masaki Shrine....................  
  
Tenchi sighed. He looked over and saw, as well as felt, that Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting again. He looked at their new houseguest and sighed again. He was happy that his cousin had had almost the same troubles he had had before he came here.  
  
The young man in question was right now in very deep thought. He idly flicked his pigtail over his shoulder and frowned. He could still remember it as it was yesterday............  
  
2 weeks ago.........................  
  
*Dreamscape*  
  
'Where am I?'Asked Ranma as he looked around himself. He didn't notice the dark energy that had entered his body and had started to slowly grow in him, start to change him.  
  
Then all the sudden he saw a flash of visions.   
  
A vision of his being separated from his girl-side. A vision of the spirit being sent back to Junsenkyo. A vision of the asteroid field between mars and Jupiter. A vision of himself in armor. A vision of his cousin in armor. A vision of scientists about to open a crystal.......  
  
And visions of cold water as he woke up. "What cha' do that for?!" Ranma chan shouted in her usual indignant voice.  
  
Akane glared at her fiancé'. "Because you were with Ukyo or Shampoo or something last night!"  
  
Ranma looked at her. "Yeah I was at The Nekohatten but-"  
  
He was cut off but a malleting into LEO. "BAKA!!!"She screamed after him.  
  
He was about to say: To learn new techniques. He had learned some too. He had learned something called the soul of fire. He even made different versions of it after the old ghoul had left him. He oready had his father's secret techniques, but since he did not like stealing them, he had made variances of them.....In addition, had stumbled onto even more dangerous techniques. The other moves he made up were the soul of wind and the soul of water, which he used now.   
  
The wind slowed him down and he landed. Using the water and fire souls he changed back into a Guy.'stupid curse, stupid tomboy'  
  
He decided to get a better idea of where he was. "Tomboy must be takin steriods."He muttered"This is way farther than usual"  
  
Just then he saw a fire blast streak past him.  
  
*Present*  
  
Ranma stared at his hand and tried to copy that technique again. Ever since he had seen it, he had tried to do it. His musings were cut off by a call. "Dinner!"  
  
Ranma walked calmly up to the house he was staying in. As he waited at the dinner table, he started to think some more.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Woah! What the heck was that?!" he looked at where the blast had come from and saw a man with red and white hair fight someone he could not see.  
  
I better get out of here, he thought to himself as he ran off. Don't any more troubles in my life, now do I?  
  
Iori was pissed. That bastard Kyo had evaded him again. As he looked for him, he felt an aura that had something a little similar to his near him. He looked around, ready for a fight. There, so far had only been seven hakasu and there were supposed to be nine. He decided that the threat was gone and started looking for that accursed Kyo again. He laughed insanely at what would happen when he found him again.  
  
7 days later...............  
  
Ranma screamed in frustration as he saw Ryoga jumping at him with his usaul'RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!' and jumped out of the way. "What do ya want now P-Chan?"He asked, annoyed.  
  
"Ranma because of what you did to Akane you will pay!"  
  
"What did I do to the Tomboy?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Um.... Wait.... Damn it! YOU DID SOMETHING, NOW DIE!"He screamed while running at Ranma.  
  
Ranma ducked and grabbed Ryoga's foot, then slammed him into the street. Ryoga had known he was in trouble when he had first gotten smashed into the street. It had actually hurt him. So he put his hand in Ranma's face and screamed,"Shi Shi Hokodan!"   
  
He saw Ranma put his hand in front of the blast before it engulfed him and Ranma. When the smoke cleared it showed Ranma looking down at Ryoga with a weird expression on his face. He picked him up and went back to the dojo, dropping Ryoga off at the hospital. When he got there, he looked at himself in the mirror. Was this what he had become, an honor bound boy? This is over. He thought to himself.  
  
He got his few positions and jumped out the window. He knew that this wasn't running. It was not running if you knew that what you were running from would find you eventually. He just needed to regroup.  
  
3 days later...............................  
  
Ranma looked up at his final destination. His mothers house. It had been rebuilt after the failed wedding. He walked inside and found himself being hugged by a happy blur. "Ranma my son you have come back to me!" then she saw the expression on his face "What's wrong Ranma?"  
  
"Well mom," he said then he sighed then ran his hand through his hair"I just getting tried of this, the fiancés, the rivals, panty thieves all of it........."   
  
Nodoka looked at her son. He looked like he needed a vacation while she sorted all of this out. She knew Yosho could help him regain peace. "Ranma, I guess it's time to tell you about your heritage..........."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
And that was how he had got here. He smiled, as he smelled the food. Sasami was a better cook than Kasumi. "Smells great Sasami!" he said with a smile.  
  
Sasami smiled back at the young man, the cabit on her head mewing softly, Ranma had gotten used to it though he still flinched at the sound, and said,"Thank you Ranma-san!"  
  
He looked at the TV. It was on the news he was about to turn it off when a certain red haired scientist stopped him," Don't turn it off, I wanna hear about this"  
  
Ranma shrugged, " Fine Washu Chan."  
  
Washu didn't even hear him. He and Tenchi and his grandfather looked at the TV.  
  
'Today in the news the probe that was exploring the asteroid belt between mars and Jupiter found something. We have live footage of this.......'The screen turns to a picture of a large asteroid and a large metal dome.  
  
'What the heck is that?!'Was the thought on all three of their minds.  
  
In a Home in Jubaan..............  
  
Setsuna looked at the screen in shock. There was actually something left of the Silver Millennium. As the probe got closer and she saw the marking on the dome she gasped. The marking stated that this was the sacred lab of King Zypher.   
  
In the lab...................  
  
Machines that had long ago gone into low matenence mode came to life.   
INTRUDER DETECTED  
CHECKING MAIN SECURITY  
GALACTIS CHILD STASIS FINISHED BUT POWER STILL RISING  
STARTING WAKE UP PROCEDURE.........  
  
He opened his eyes. Intruders must be dealt with. Then I can go to Earth..........  
He ripped off the metal cords binding him and flexed his muscles, braking the crystal.  
He held up his hand and a symbol glowed on it before he was covered in armor.  
  
Back To Jubaan............  
  
Setsuna watched as the probe approached the dome and was immediately destroyed. Figures, she thought, Zypher was crazy but not a bad warrior.  
  
She dismissed it and turned off the TV.  
  
The Masaki Household.........................  
  
Katshiro's eyes widened. He had felt the power that had destroyed that probe and had seen it too. In addition, by judging by the look in Ranma's eyes he had too.  
  
It was like a flash of silver energy. He decided, as did Ranma that they were seeing things. But they like everyone could had made a mistake. A mistake that could be bad for them in the long run.  
  
Sasami looked politely at them. They all were looking shocked; maybe some food would help.  
Ranma's stomach made itself known as he smelt the food that was out on the table and then the others, by that meaning Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Kiyonie, and Noyobuki, had arrived.  
  
That all sat down and started to eat dinner.   
  
A Little Later...........  
  
Ranma lay down on his bed, thinking about what was happening. Tomorrow he would be going back to his mother's house and with Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, and Washu coming along, it would be pretty crazy.  
  
He laughed. The perfect definition of his life, crazy. That was his last thought before falling asleep.  
  
Some Other Place................  
  
He traveled through space and finally arrived at his destination, Earth. He started looking around for powerful men. He oready knew a place he could stay in his spare time. As he looked around in the present and past names stuck out. Iori Yagami. Saffron. Kiima. Sethroth. Orphan. Valgavv. Xellos. Raiden.  
  
He reached out to them, and to his surprise they came to him willingly. Xellos and Raiden his bishops. Iori Yagami and Valgavv the Knights. Saffron and Orphan his Rooks. Kiima, his queen. Sethroth, his king.  
  
He was ready to play this game. So, he decided to make the opening move. "Pawn to k4"  
  
His generals knew their jobs. Therefore, they decided to live at his mansion on earth while they planned.  
  
He smiled. "The game has begun."  
  
Jubaan Train Station......................  
  
Ranma smiled as he came out of the train. FINALLY. It had taken forever. He had had to listen to two hours of 'Tenchi's mine' and 'Unhand Lord Tenchi!'. He smiled as his mom came up and hugged him. "Ranma, I'm so glad your back!"  
  
She had been working on the thing with the fiancés and had gotten Kodachi and the Tendos to supposedly back off but she knew it was just a matter of time. Ukyo had settled for being Ranma's friend. She told Ranma this and he smiled."Thanks mo-"  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Knew it couldn't last, knew it couldn't last."Said Ranma smiled sadly to himself.  
  
Saying sorry to his mom and telling Tenchi to protect the girls he ran towards the explosion.  
  
Zypher saw the enemies knight come out and threaten his pawn. He put his bishop to protect and found that the enemies' queen had started to move out. So in preparation he put his knight to the defense.   
  
Xellos watched the demon lord tear through the city with Valgavv at his side. He knew this was nothing compared to his or Valgavv power. But he felt he need a little reassurance and put another demon lord down with that one. He was one of the tacticians of Zypher Drake. He was proud of it and would not lose.  
  
Back To Ranma............  
  
What the heck is that thing?! Ranma thought to himself as he looked at the thing that seemed to be sizing him up.   
  
They were starting to circle eachother when he heard a voice.  
  
"Practitioner of Evil the train station is a place of reunions and for disrupting that in the name of the moon I shall punish you."  
  
Ranma looked up to see a beautiful girl with two golden pigtails. He then noticed that she had hardly any covering, but was too mesmerized.   
  
Then he saw the demon, something looking like a human accept for the bat wings on his back and the black armor covering his upper body, launch an attack at them.  
  
Then he saw in appear behind them, and all of them fell down. He saw that they were only unconscious, and that they did not have any cuts.'Why would a demon try avoiding hurting them?'  
  
Zypher smiled as he took the enemy queen out. "Check."  
  
He decided to think about this later though and focus at the task at hand. "Hey Oni!"  
  
The Demon, Xeno, turned around and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
" Pick on someone your own size! Ryu Tuski DAN!" he screamed as he let out one of his new attacks, two flaming helicopter blades.  
  
"Hmmm" said Xellos "He has potential, I know why master is doing this."  
  
Valgavv nodded. This part of the game would be over soon.  
  
The Demon calmly jumped over the blades. Then rush forward and uppercutted him into the sky. Then before he could react, Xeno appeared above him and brought both of his palms down onto Ranma's back. Flames engulfed Ranma and he fell to the ground.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!!!"Xeno turned around, right into the magic blast that was waiting for him. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left.  
  
"You did good Xeno," said Zypher to the Demon who had appeared by his side."Now go back to Earth and live there, have a happy life."  
  
"Thanks" was all Xeno said before he teleported back to earth.  
  
Zypher turned back to the screen and was surprised. Another queen had appeared. It had him in check. It was time to change that.  
  
Relas looked at the fighters surrounded. It was his turn. He smiled.  
  
"Demon Flare!!!"  
  
A blast of magic energy condensed and transformed into flame. They scattered as it passed through where they were. He smirked. He knew they could dodge it. Master had told him that he could what he'd always wanted, have a good fight. After that he would be sent to live his life until he was needed.  
  
"What the heck?!"Uranus shout as she looked at the thing. It looked human, no demon characteristics other than crimson hair. "Where do these things keep coming from?"  
  
Chibi Usa frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were not supposed to fight such strong opponents. Before she could think of anything else she was unconscious as well as Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune.  
  
Ranma decided it was time to end this. He jumped up and they started exstanging hits. He tired to kick its head. It met the back of a hand. He looked up to see the Demon smirking at him. "Ranma, you shouldn't leave yourself open like that."  
  
He felt his opponents knee slam into his gut. He doubled over in the air. "Let me guess,"his opponent said, smirking again,"You asking how you ever beat Xeno."  
  
He put his fists together and smashed them into Ranma's back. Ranma was blown into the ground.   
  
I'm the wild horse, he thought to himself, I'm Ranma Masaki, and I WON'T, DON'T LOSE!  
He looked inside himself and found a power he never knew he had. When he looked at it, three words came to mind.  
"Chaos Energy Acti-vate!"  
  
A symbol on his forehead, of the Saturn and Pluto family, flashed on his head. Black lightning surrounded him and he punched his hands through it and they became armor. A slim headband streaked around his head and met in the middle as a crystal. He stopped spinning around and smiled. The Chaos Lord was back.  
I need to know what people want as the pairings here, so far it is uncertain.  
So Please give me your opinion  
Thanks,  
Xion Fang  
  
One Can Make All The Difference  
By Xion Fang  
Chapter 2  
The Darkness Within  
  
"We got information on you, Chaos."Said Relas with a smile."Not it's time for some fun."  
  
Energy builded around them and they waited, assessing eachother. Then they blasted into eachother. Chaos was being pushed to his limits, and he knew it too. He dodged under a spin kick from Relas and punched, thin air. His opponent appeared behind him and he decided to use a new attack."Rage of the Dragon God!"  
  
With that he blasted into his opponent grabbing his leg then started to smash him repeatedly into the ground. Then he threw him up into the air disappeared, reappeared on top of him and axe kicked him down. He felt his energy deplete after that. But he was glad to see the Demon engulfed by light before he succumbed to unconsciousness.  
  
After Relas had been teleported home, Zypher smiled and got up. " Nicely played, let's see what happens when they get a harder opponent."Before disappearing.  
  
We see that screen behind him showing the white queen in front of the black king. The screen read: CHECKMATE  
  
Ranma groaned as he woke up. Had that whole thing been a dream? He looked around and decided not. He noticed his surroundings were a hospital, and he saw his mom asleep on his bed. So he was the chaos lord huh? No way is he gonna get a new part of chaos in his life. Plus he wanted to earn his power on his own. With that he imagined the signs on his hands being destroyed, he sees a shadow being forced out of him. His eyes widen. It was his curse. It seemed like she had screamed then had shattered like glass. Then the magic energy that was destroyed was released.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Ranma's mom woke up to the sound a boom and found Ranma imbedded in the wall. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Ranma I'm so happy you alive! I thought I had lost you there!"  
  
Ranma started stuttering as he always did when any girls started to cry. He didn't know how to do this. "Uh...It's ok mom, you know when it counts, Ranma Sao- I mean Masaki never loses."  
  
"Auntie, are you alright, I heard a boom." Tenchi searched in the room.  
  
"Auntie, what happened to Ranma?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" was heard from Ranma.  
  
They both sweatdropped.  
  
That night................  
  
Zypher started looking for another general. Ha, that would be perfect! It would take a little time though. So he started on his new 'game'.  
  
There was a flash of dark light, in the Saotome/Masaki household. It stopped after a little bit though.  
  
The Next morning..............  
  
"Ranma...RANMA!"Nodoka screamed at her son.   
  
It had been about three days since that little "incident." He had transferred to a new school, Jubaan high. "Oh dang!" Ranma said as he got down stairs and ate breakfast.  
  
He had been missing Akane, he could admit it, and he was going to visit her after school. His cousin Tenchi had went back to the shrine and he would visit them sometime. But right now he has finished his breakfast and is out the door. "The Breakfast was greeaat..........." could be heard from a distance.  
  
A little while later......................  
  
"Class we have two new students today. Say hello to Ranma Masaki and Xhen San."Said the teacher to the class.  
  
Usagi's eyes went right past the scrawny, brown haired boy and landed on Ranma. He was the same one from the train station. Maybe he saw what destroyed those two demons. She decided to note this for later.  
  
Somewhere Else..............  
  
He had finally reached his destination. This place of his freedom.  
  
His master said that if he destroyed it he would soon be able to to be free forever, and not just for a few days like he was able to do now. An evil smile lit his face. Time to go to work.  
  
He held up his hand palm up and red-black energy bolts focused into his hand. An energy ball formed. Then he slammed his palm down into the earth. He let out two words. "Omega EXSTINCTION!"  
  
A black dome of energy expanded from his hand and disintegrated everyone and everything around.   
  
Another little while Later....  
  
Ranma got into the house and found his mom crying in the T.V room. " What's wrong mom?" he asked, dreading the answer.  
  
Then he heard and saw why she was crying. The T.V screen showed a crater about 50-mile radius.  
'Today in Nerima district there was an explosion and it was not expected. The Japanese government will not comment. All things within a 50-mile area of Nerima were destroyed.'  
  
Ranma's face lost all its color. 'Akane.........' he thought to himself'I never got to say how much I.........' and Manliness be dammed he fell next to his mother and cried.  
  
End Of Chapter Notes: I decided to do that because of a few things I am not telling you now, but rest assured that not everyone died in that attack, at least 6 people survived. Who was the person who destroyed Nerima you may ask, you'll see.  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off  
  
Xion Fang: Well this is going to be one of the darker chapters-  
  
Akane appears out of nowhere and smashes his head with a mellet."Jerk!" Why did you kill me off?!!"  
  
Xion Fang (Sitting cross-legged under the mallet): Well since we couldn't off the main character Ranma, we had to take no chances-  
  
Akane raises her mallet. Xion sighs and pokes her. She goes flying into the atmosphere.  
  
Xion Fang: Sigh......Well here's the story  
  
  
One Can Make All The Difference   
By Xion Fang  
Chapter 3  
Survivors  
  
  
It as been three weeks since Nerima was destroyed and Ranma has been steeling himself using the soul of ice. He froze his feelings in a wall of ice you could say. He also found out that he had lost his curse, but that didn't matter now. But what he doesn't know is that there were some survivors to that explosion.............  
  
But right now we look in on the person who destroyed Nerima..............  
  
"I'm finally free of this prison,"he said to himself.  
  
Then he felt the powerful presence behind him. His master. "Yes master?"  
  
"It's time to train."  
  
He was going to protest but he knew his master was right. He wasn't ready yet.  
  
"We're going to send some of the others to fight them, maybe the T&K team."  
  
"Fine, I don't need those idiots stinkin up my ranks."  
  
"They're pretty strong now,"  
  
"Fine, send them."  
  
His master left.  
  
Zypher appeared back from working on his new project. It was going to be his great achievement. He needed to very, very, very much modify his projects attitude and tendencies. But it would be worth it in the end.........  
  
In Jubaan...............  
  
"Foolish humans, I have come here to-"  
  
"Youma, A park is a place for beauty not for nasty things like you! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!"  
  
Sailor Moon finished her speech and hand motions. The youma looked like a morphed praying mantis. It was black and had the armor and claws but it had a somewhat human face and shape. It also had red eyes and wings.  
  
The Sailors wasted no time fighting it.  
  
"Venus love-me chain!"   
  
Venus' chain wrapped around the bug. It seemed to be struggling. Then Mars attacked.  
  
"Flame Mars Sniper!"  
  
The flame blast incinerated it.  
  
A trio of figures watched this from a lone building top.  
  
"Xellos, they're getting better." Valgavv commented to his friend and commander.  
  
"Yes," Xellos said, then a frown adorned his face," but it is still far from the power or skill needed for this."  
  
"Plus,"said Valgavv,"We don't know who the guy or girl is that is sending those Youma."  
  
Xellos nodded. Nobody could predict time. Nothing, not even the time gate can predict time. He knew that when he looked into the time gate. It didn't show anything that was even near logical. So to make Sailor Pluto happy he made illusions on it.  
  
After they had defeated that youma the Sailor scouts went to the crown arcade.  
  
When they got in they saw that there was that new guy from school sitting in the corner. Usagi looked at him,'Why dose he look so sad?'She thought'He seems to be trying to hide it behind a lot of emotions but it's there...'  
  
"USAGI!" Rei screamed into her ear.  
  
"Huh, what?" Usagi said.  
  
" You were zoning out there for a minuet Usagi."Makato said,"What were you thinking about?"  
  
She followed Usagi's sight path and saw the new guy with the pigtail from school and the train station sitting in the corner, looking out the window."Usagi, thinking about a boy huh?"  
  
Usagi blushed,"No, it wasn't anything like that!" she tried to explain.  
  
A little voice in the back of her head that she didn't notice said that she was looking at him, and that she was liking it, but, as I said before, she never listened to that voice........  
  
Masaki, formerly known as the Saotome residence................  
  
Nodoka sat in her chair, doing a lot of the thing that she has been doing since the destruction of Nerima............   
  
She was worrying about her son. She was thinking that he liked Akane, but after she had talked to him, she knew he had loved her a lot. Now, since she died he had lost that confidence that he had always had.  
  
He was going as Martial Arts a lot more often now. First she thought it was that he was using it as a release, but after the first two days it seemed he was trying to get stronger because he had thought that it was his fault that Akane had died.  
  
So he had totally immersed himself in his martial arts, having known nothing else his whole life. She was still worried though. The first few days she thought that he might commit suicide, but she thought better of her son and plus he probably couldn't do it anyway.  
  
Now she was just worried that he would become swallowed up into his depression, though it was highly unlikely. She heard the door close.  
  
She saw her son walk in as he always had. In the tired way of a person who has lost something dear to them. "Hello mom." he said.  
  
Nodoka couldn't take this anymore. "Ranma come here and sit down!" She said in her commanding voice.  
  
Ranma had a surprised look on his face then covered it as he always did. He knew not to disobey his mom whenever she said something in that voice. He sat down on his knees in front of his mom.  
  
"Ranma, you have to stop wallowing in your self pity Ranma!"She said, then waved a hand to silence the objection she knew was coming,"I'm not finished yet Ranma!"  
  
"Like I said, you need to stop doing this, it's destroying you from the inside out!"  
  
"But mom-"  
  
"No Ranma, I think you need to do a training trip to find yourself, this has gone on long enough, so go out there and do this like a man!"  
  
"I am a man!"Ranma said,"I'll go out there and do this you'll see!"  
  
With that he went upstairs and came down about two seconds later. Only when he got out the door did he notice what he was doing.   
  
Ranma cursed himself for his own weakness. Dang it!  
  
Ranma sighed might as well go anyway, it will help him test stronger attacks.  
  
Inside the Masaki house Nodoka smiled to herself, all to easy.  
  
Ranma was walking down the street thinking, something he rarely did, when a couple of voices snapped him out of his train of thought.  
  
"So, the vile sorcerer Saotome has come to challenge me again!"  
  
"Ranma darling, it is time you die so we can make you into a plaything for me hahahahahahahohohhoohohohoho!"  
  
Ranma looked around and saw two people he thought he would never see again, and didn't want to ever see again. The Kuno siblings. Kodachi was wearing a very thin armor with a spiked whip hooked up to it, and the Kuno brother had a black traditional sat of samurai armor on with two wicked looking black swords in his hands.   
  
Ranma scanned their auras and his eyes widened. Each one of them was about as powerful as the demon he had faced in his Chaos Lord form! He got into a fighting stance. This fight would not be easy.  
  
Kuno ran at him screaming "Charge!" He ducked under the sword and slammed his fist into Kuno gut multiple times.   
  
He ended the combo with a ki charged-back-flip-kick. When he landed and looked at Kuno he saw that he was hardly hurt. Only his armor was a little cracked.  
  
"Kenchu Tensin Amamguriken Revised! Elemental Fists!" A crack was heard as he used a combination of ki and magic to break the sound berrier.  
  
Over one thousand blows rained in on Kuno. After the attack his armor burst into dust.  
  
So did he. Kodachi looked at the dust that was formerly her brother. Then she turned her head to look at Ranma again. " Come Ranma darling, and be with me instead of wallowing over that Akane bitch."  
  
Ranma was furious. He was never this angry before. His wall that had been holding his emotions in broke. "Hiryu Kami Tuskinero!"   
  
The Sailor scouts arrived at the place that they had detected the dark kingdom energy and found one of the new people in school releasing a blast of energy at a demon woman.  
  
Ranma released the blast of tornado energy at Kodachi and it engulfed her in itself.  
  
After the blast Ranma fainted from the shear powerdrain of it.  
  
Author's Notes: So I was lying, this wasn't as big as chapter one I don't think. Oh well. I am still working on a few other stories like Omega's Child: Redone, The Avatar of Chaos and the One Of Existence, and Ode De Past Of Destruction. The next chapter will be longer than this one, and will have a little bit of answers to some things. Can you guess who has destroyed Nerima yet? And who is His Master?  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off  
  
Xion: I humbly impose that-  
  
Seross: Shut the hell up!  
  
Seross (Points to bandaged cocoon): Oh yeah, who the girl?  
  
Xion: That's just Akane.  
The cocoon seems to be mulling an angry scream.  
  
Seross (Sweatdrops): uh...OKKKAAAY, so how about the story?  
  
Xion: Oh Yeah! Here's the forth chapter to One Can Make All The Difference.  
  
One Can Make All The Difference  
By Xion Fang  
Chapter 4  
The Destroyer Of Nerima Part1  
Mysteries Revealed  
  
In a dark cavern Zypher is training his new general with Kiima, Saffron, Seiphroth, Raiden, and Iori Yagami. Xellos, Valgavv, and Orphan are sleeping.  
  
You can see a dark shadow of the new general. It seems human like, but one can never be too sure.  
  
Zypher leaves the training to the others and goes to a pool. He puts his hand over it and the pool starts to glow.  
  
It shows a scene:  
  
The Sailors have gone back to the cherry shrine and have Ranma in the other room; right now they are talking.......  
  
"Ami what dose your mercury computer say on him?"Asked Rei.  
  
She, the inners, Haruka, Mirichu were all looking at her questioningly. Setsuna, Chibi Usa, and Hotaru oready knew, but didn't say..........  
  
"It says that he has a trace of silver millennium energy within him, but it seems to have been destroyed......."  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened, and she looked at Chibi Usa questioningly, Usa just nodded her head.  
  
"LUNA! I know who he is, he is, or was, the Chaos Lord!"  
  
Luna's eyes widened in reconation,"Yeah it is!"  
  
The others looked at her."Huh?"  
  
Setsuna spoke up,"Chaos Lord was the strongest warrior in the universe in the Silver Millennium, he had come a year before the Silver Millennium fell."  
  
Then she laughed,"I remember when the crazy king of Vulcan came and said that he had created the Chaos lord."  
  
At this name Minako had a flash back.............  
  
*Silver Millennium*  
  
King Zypher walked down a hall with a little girl with blonde hair tied in the back with a bow. He leads her down the corridor and they eventually come to a door.  
  
"Zy-san, is this where my fiancée is?"  
  
King Zypher looked down to the girl. "Yes, Princess Mora, this, is where project Galactis is housed."  
  
They walked through the sliding door, and they were in a room with a crystal chamber in the middle of the room.  
  
She could only see that the boy in the crystal had an eye mark on his head and she was about to see more when.........  
  
"Dang it, stupid electric's, I going to have to build an ever-lasting battery for this place..."  
  
The he looked down to the little girl," So, do you accept?"  
  
She sweatdropped then said,"Yes"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"What do you mean Vulcan?"  
  
"Vulcan was the planet that is now the asteroid belt in-between Mars and Jupiter,"  
  
"What happened to it?"Asked Rei.  
  
"It was destroyed in the attack by Beryl, and King Zypher disappeared after that."  
  
"Do you know what happened to him."  
  
"No, it was said that all members that have the Vulcan Royal bloodline, and I found that out when I tried to look for him."  
  
"He was hurt pretty badly during the attack also."  
  
"That's too bad...."  
  
They heard a groan, and ran into the next room. Ranma had woken up from the over usage of energy and saw a group of ten girls come into his vision. He instantly remembered what he had done to the Kuno siblings and his face paled.  
  
He had killed someone with the art. Not just one, but two people. It was bad enough when he had killed Saffron, but these were the people from Nerima, human beings. He didn't want to keep making mistakes. First Akane. Now the Kuno siblings.  
  
He felt himself weaken at the thought of the name. Then he was shook out of his thoughts by a very beautiful face that had golden pigtails that almost reached the fool connected to it.   
  
Then he curled up into a ball. He started shaking.  
  
Usagi tried to get near the boy and after he stared at her for about a minute, he had curled up into a ball and started shaking.  
  
Chibi Usa looked at this. This for sure wasn't supposed to happen! So she went up and looked at her mom with questioning eyes.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong with him?"  
  
Usagi gave her a look that said'I don't know' and then she went and sat on the bed with the boy. She was surprised to see he was crying.   
  
She felt strong sad feelings starting to envelop Ranma so she put her arms around him. The others, especially Rei looked on with wide eyes.  
  
'Why is she doing this?'Rei thought'I think that this will make the news of me and my boy friend though.'  
  
So she smiled contently, and unknowingly to her, Chibi Usa scowled at her. 'She was probably planning to do the thing that will make mom mad.' she thought to herself,'She's a lot more mean now than in the future when she's all nice and stuff.'  
  
Ranma felt two arms around him and stiffened and then gave in to the warmth flowing into him.  
  
Ranma knew Akane was dead and that was what he was crying about now. He had been as bad as her murderer, he knew. Killing with a fury unrivaled.  
  
Ranma fell asleep in the arms that were holding him and dreamt about someone.  
  
*Dream Scape*  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
'Baka, you're within your brain.'  
  
Ranma gasped at the voice and turned around to see Akane.  
  
'Akane is that really you?'   
  
'Actually,'Akane said,'It is.'  
  
'Ranma I'm now in your heart, I don't know how but I am here and have been seeing everything out of your eyes'  
  
'Ranma we have to talk about the girl, whose arms you fell asleep in.'  
  
'Akane I-'  
  
'Ranma, it's okay to let go, I'm dead, or at least I think I am, but I live in your heart. This girl is someone who you need to protect and love.'  
  
Ranma looked at Akane. Her asking him to love someone else.  
  
Akane made a hammer materialize out of thin air and whacked Ranma over the head.  
  
'Ranma, don't be a baka and dwell on my death, this is something you need.'  
  
'Akane I-'  
  
'Ranma, you're going to wake up, now I will always live on in your heart. Do this for me, okay?'  
  
Ranma's face softened. 'I promise on my honor that I will.'  
  
With that Akane started to disappear.  
  
'Goodbye Ranma.'  
  
*End Sleep Phase*  
  
Ranma woke up into a bright light. He heard someone crying. He sat up and saw that it was the girl with the long golden hair. He sat up and walked over to her.   
  
When he got closer he heard in between sobs:"How could he*sob*she*sob*betrayed me!"  
  
He, as only Ranma Masaki could fell apart at her crying. He put his arms around her, noticed her stiffen a bit. He whispered soothing words into her ear.  
  
"Shhhh, it'll be okay.."  
  
What he didn't know was that it was Akane's presence that helped with comforting Usagi.   
  
Usagi looked up, and got lost in two pools of blue-gray. She saw that behind those eyes were a hurt, that was far greater than hers, and something else....  
  
Ranma noticed Usagi had stopped crying and was looking at him.  
  
He blushed and let go of her.   
  
Usagi giggled at Ranma's antics.   
  
Usa came running in and saw her mom wasn't crying anymore.  
  
She ran up and said to Ranma, "Thanks for cheering mom up dad!" and then hugged him to her.  
  
Then she noticed her mistake.  
  
"Usa, why did you say dad?"  
  
"Mom, I guess it's time for you to know. Meet my papa, Ranma Masaki, King Of crystal Tokyo!"  
  
Author's Notes: So now you know who Usa's 'real dad' who she mentioned in the first chapter is. Next time the people go back to Nerima to investigate the explosion and find something unreal......  
Make your final guesses at who destroyed Nerima, because it is going to be reveled in the next chapter, Chapter 4 Part 2   
Dark Reason  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off  
  
  
Xion (Smirking): You probably guess that I would put Usagi and Ranma, wouldn't you Seross?  
  
Seross (eyebrow twitches): Um YEAH! WERE THE SAME FRICKIN PERSON  
  
Xion: Yup.  
  
Seross: So how did you get rid of Akane?  
  
Xion: Like I said in the story, I put her in Ranma's head.  
  
Seross: So you think Ranma liked that?  
  
Ranma: Die XION! Rapid Fire Ryutuski Hana!  
  
Seross (Watches, Ranma chasing Xion around): Ouch, ooh he's gonna feel that in the morning. *Sigh*So here's the second part to chapter four of One Can Make All The Difference!  
  
One Can Make All The Difference  
By Xion Fang  
Chapter 4:Nerima's Destroyer  
Part 2 Dark Reason  
  
"Let me introduce you to Ranma Masaki, King Of Crystal Tokyo and my father!"  
  
Usagi and Ranma stared at her then at eachother, then they fainted.  
  
Setsuna came in and saw Ranma and Usagi fainted on the floor, and Usa standing next to them, sweatdropping.  
  
"So, you told them?"Setsuna asked.  
  
Usa nodded. "I told them and they both fainted."  
  
Setsuna sighed. "Usa, will you help me-" then she smiled lecherously, she hardly ever had any fun"Usa help me get them on the bed."  
  
They put them on the bed and Setsuna put them into a certain position, and they left.  
  
From his sight point Zypher surveyed the events and laughed.  
  
Usagi woke up. As she did whenever she woke up squeezed her pillow and buried her face into it.  
  
Weird, the pillow was hard, but comforting and warm. She felt it going up and down and.......WAIT GOING UP AND DOWN!?  
  
She opened her eyes and she found herself staring into Ranma's blue Grey eyes. Their eyes locked and then they shot back from eachother, both blushing.  
  
"It isn't wrong, you'll be husband and wife soon." said a minute voice from the door.  
  
They looked up and saw Usa standing there, smiling at them. They looked at eachother again, and blushed.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get to know each other...."Said Usagi in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yeah......"  
  
Ranma would have said no accept for three reasons.  
  
One, it was Akane's last wish to protect Usagi.  
  
Two, Akane was in his head and was messing with his behavior.  
  
And three, it felt so right when he was with her and they had a daughter to look after now.  
  
A little while latter................  
  
Usagi had decided to bring Ranma home to meet her daddy.........  
  
When Mr.Tuskino saw Ranma he rushed into him shouting,"Ranma your finally here to marry my Usagi!"  
  
"Yeah my names Ranma and......"Now Ranma's usually slow brain processed the information given to it,"WHAT?!"  
  
"Where's Genma, is he-"  
  
"Genma is dead."  
  
Mr.Tuskino's face darkened."Genma, is dead?"He asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So the news was true, Nerima was destroyed."He said flatly.   
  
"Yes."Said Ranma.  
  
Mr. Tuskinos face brightened. "But now you can honor the pledge made from both our family's."  
  
"Who made this one?"  
  
"Me, of course." said a female voice behind him.  
  
Ranma turned around to see Nodoka standing behind him. Mr.Tuskino rushed up and hugged her. "Nodoka, I so sorry about what happened to Genma-"  
  
While this was happening Ranma and Usagi snuck up to her room.  
  
"So, Ranma, tell me a bit about yourself."  
  
So Ranma told her his life story............  
  
"And I never got to tell I loved her........."  
  
Usagi looked at him and............Burst out into tears"OH THAT WAS SUCH A SAD STORY, I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU!"She said hugging Ranma.  
  
Once she saw what she was hugging onto she slowly eased off, leaving stuttering Ranma there.  
  
Once she had gotten him to calm down, she told him a bit about herself.......  
  
"And that's how we got here."  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS MAMORU! I'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
Usagi was happy. Ranma cared about her enough to go and kill Mamoru, even though she would not let him do it. He had said he had killed other people for the fiancée he loved.......  
  
That night...............  
  
Usagi couldn't sleep. Probably because her father had brought Ranma into her room while was asleep. (God, he could sleep through anything!)Now he was on the floor and Usa was snuggled up next to him.  
  
Then Usagi got an idea. She called her friends and she got it all set up.  
  
Tomorrow they were going to Nerima to investigate the explosion there.  
  
The next day.  
  
Ranma, the inners, and Chibi Usa walked into what used to be Nerima. This place had a feel a feel of power that was overwhelming.  
  
Somewhere...........  
  
His master appeared behind him.  
  
"Is it time?"  
  
"Yes."Said his master"Also, take four generals with you."  
  
He knew not to argue with his master. "Yes master." was all he said before he disappeared.  
  
As he did this so did his master.  
  
Zypher looked at his new general. His attitude had been tweaked but it worked and he had everything else perfect. He had to switch his general's obsession from one to another. That was perfect too.  
  
"Now,"he said"Go and have fun."  
  
With that his new general disappeared. He went up to his pool to watch the festivities.  
  
Back To Nerima's Remains............  
  
"So we're looking for clues to who destroyed this place?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Yes."Said Usagi, looking at Ranma.  
  
" Now let's start looking." He said never taking an eye off of Nerima.  
  
"Well,"said a voice behind them,"You won't have to look long."  
  
They all turned around to see.  
  
"WHAT?!"Shouted Usagi.  
  
"NO WAY!"Screamed Makoto.  
  
"It can't be...." said Ranma.  
  
For there, standing with with a smirk on his face, was someone they could never mistake.  
  
Ranma.  
  
Author's Notes: HA! Did I surprise you? I gave little clues throughout the whole story about who had destroyed Nerima. Well there are still a few other mysteries; they will be answered later in the story. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I'm thinking pretty long.  
Next time we learn how the new Ranma came to be, and who exactly is the new general?  
You'll find out in chapter five: Dark Intentions   
Part 1:The Return  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off  
  
Seross: I have taken up as the narrator due to*Cough*difficulties.  
  
You hear Xion's screaming coming closer and closer.  
  
Xion (Running past):AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Ranma (Running after him): How dare you put Akane in my head.  
  
Dark Ranma (Running after him too): Yeah, how dare you put Akane into his head, that's my job!  
  
Seross: TIME FREEZE  
  
All time freezes.  
  
Seross (With Ranma, Dark Ranma, and Xion all frozen in the background): Finally I can get back to telling the story with peace and quiet! So, without further adieu, here is One Can Make All The Difference, chapter five!   
Rated R Now  
One Can Make All The Differences  
By Xion Fang  
Chapter 5 Dark Intentions  
Part 1, The Return  
  
"WHAT?!"Shouted Usagi.  
  
"NO WAY!"Screamed Makoto.  
  
"It can't be...." said Ranma.  
  
For there, standing with with a smirk on his face, was someone they could never mistake.  
  
Ranma.  
  
"Ha."Said the Dark Ranma"So you have come back here to find me."  
  
"YOU!"shouted Ranma"You destroyed Nerima?!WHY!!?"  
  
"Simple,"said Dark Ranma with a smirk,"I needed to be free of you, and to that I needed to be fed dark feelings and I needed you to be vulnerable."  
  
Ranma didn't notice the people behind 'himself', he was too angry.  
  
He, himself, had destroyed Nerima; he had, inadvertently, but still, done all this. This time he would correct the mistake of this creation.  
  
Dark Ranma continued on,"So how dose it feel Ranma, to be the cause of this yourself, the truth is, it was, I am you, the dark part of you, but you no less, in a part of you, you wanted to do this."  
  
Usagi saw how this was hurting Ranma and helped him."No, it wasn't yourself Ranma, this was created by dark energies, it wasn't you, now come on, stand and we'll defeat him."  
  
They were all interrupted by a shout,"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
Dark Ranma looked amused and held up his hand. Before the energy reached him it dissipated. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Let me show you a REAL ATTACK!"  
  
A wave of energy washed over Setsuna and she was blown into the ground, skidding a few times, then landing in a crumpled heap.   
  
"This is boring, where the hell is the silence bringer, I need more of a challenge."  
  
"Right hear Bastard!"Screamed a voice behind them"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
The blast hit and made an explosion. There was a wind that blew away the smoke and Dark Ranma stood there smirking. "That almost got me there-"  
  
"Buster Space Sword!"  
  
Dark Ranma held up two fingers and they met the sword head on........And stopped it.  
  
He smirked at Uranus and then punched her in the gut. Time seemed to slow as she span in the air, and then Dark Ranma snap-kicked her in the air. She flew into the ground too.  
  
"Stay on the ground where you belong. Pitiful."  
  
"MARINE REFLECTION!"Another blast blocked another scout to the ground.   
  
By now the other scouts had transformed.  
  
All this was halted by a voice. "RANMA!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
A dark shadow blast down to where Dark Ranma was. The resulting force was incredible. The ground literally cracked under the force of the attack.  
  
Dark Ranma look at the smoke, a surprised look on his face. Then a human form blasted out of the smoke and slammed its fist into his gut. Blood spilled out of his mouth, black blood.  
  
The figure then slammed its leg into the side of his head and there was the sound breaking crack. Then the figure slammed a double fist into the ground and screamed,"Kaze Tuski Maruso"  
  
Flames erupted from all sides in a tornado of energy....  
  
While this was happening the Senshi faced the four generals that Dark Ranma had brought with him.  
  
Usagi was trying to get Ranma out of his depression and help fight the enemy."Ranma please, we need your help!"  
  
Then she saw that the Senshi were in trouble, she needed to help her friends. She ran to help them.  
  
Zypher disappeared. This was not going to happen, three of his generals are dead. The enemy leader killed Xellos, Valgavv, and Raiden. He wasn't going to let this happen to anyone else because of him and his little game.  
  
Sarvo laughed, time to die princess." Onihana Tsuki RYU!" A blast of energy blasted out of his hands followed by three others from the other generals and they headed for Usa.  
  
Usagi ran in front of her daughter.  
  
Ranma saw all this and snapped. Usagi, Usa......................."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"He screamed and ran in front of his 'family.  
  
Right before he was engulfed in the flames if one looked close enough they would be able to see a dark form in front of Ranma.  
  
The person who was fighting Dark Ranma smirked. Now was his chance. "Ryu Hana Bakusai Tenketsu!"  
  
He cursed himself as he felt the person teleport away.  
  
The flames sub sided and the smoke billowed in the wind.   
  
Usagi and Usa looked at it and started sobbing.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" was heard from within the smoke.  
  
Usa and Usagi instantly stopped sobbing. They knew that voice anywhere.  
  
The smoke cleared and Ranma ran to them and stayed in of them.   
  
There was another man in the smoke. He had white hair that spiked wildly around his face and yellow eyes. On the center of his forehead were the markings of an eye and on the back of his hands were triangles that had the same mark on his forehead within them.  
  
The turned towards the four generals.  
  
"This game is OVER!"  
  
Golden energy started to swirl around him and he held up his hand, palm facing towards the group of generals. "YOU LOSE!"  
  
The generals were blasted from existence.........  
  
The person from the fight with dark Ranma walked over to them. "Hello master,"he said to Zypher"What brings you here?"  
  
"Xellos, Raiden, and Valgavv were murdered by the leader of those people."He said looking at his student.  
  
"Danm! They will die for this!"  
  
Ranma looked at the person in armor. He reminded him a lot of Ryoga.   
  
"Why are you looking at me?"  
  
"Oh, you just remind me of someone I used to know......."  
  
The man took off his helmet.   
  
"Hey, nice guess."  
  
Ranma looked up.   
  
It was unmistakable, Ryoga was back.  
  
Author's Notes: I am sorry for killing off Xellos and the others, but they did not have any future for the story. I brought the lost boy back! This was kind of hard to create since this part was going to have a lot more in it. Next Time:  
Ryoga's back! How did he get here? A beginning relationship between Ranma and Usagi starts. What happens when Zypher tells Setsuna who he is? Another couple pairs up? What happens when Minako recognizes Zypher from her dreams? I think at least a few of those questions will be answer in One Can Make All The Difference Chapter 5,Part 2  
Dark Intentions: The Calm Before The Storm  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off  
  
Seross: Once again I have made sure there is no, ahem interruptions.  
  
You see Ranma, Dark Ranma, Ryoga, and Xion all beaten up on the floor.  
  
Seross: May I present, One Can Make All The Difference Chapter Five,  
Part 2, The Calm Before The Storm!  
  
One Can Make All The Difference  
By Xion Fang   
Chapter 5:Dark Intentions  
Part 2  
The Calm Before the Storm  
  
Ranma looked at the person in armor. He reminded him a lot of Ryoga.   
  
"Why are you looking at me?"  
  
"Oh, you just remind me of someone I used to know......."  
  
The man took off his helmet.   
  
"Hey, nice guess."  
  
Ranma looked up.   
  
It was unmistakable, Ryoga was back.  
  
"RYOGA?!"  
  
Ryoga looked at him and smiled,"Yup."  
  
"Thank god your alive man, I thought you died in that blast!"  
  
"Well I didn't, but now I have to avenge the deaths of everyone in Nerima by killing Ranma!"  
  
Ranma sweatdropped."Me?"  
  
Ryoga looked at him, anoyyed,"I mean the other Ranma, you ungrateful-"  
  
"I say don't pass that line P-CHAN!"Said Ranma.  
  
Ryoga smirked at him. "I don't care about that name anymore, I don't have the curse."  
  
Ranma looked at him and then laughed. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Okay, I don't like that nickname either, it reminds me too much of,"  
  
Ryoga's face darkened,"Don't even say it Ranma, we'll get revenge on the other Ranma for everyone!"  
  
Just then, Usagi and Usa glomped Ranma. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WAHHH!"Was the universal reply.  
  
Setsuna, who had just woken up, saw her two princesses hugging Ranma, and two people standing near them. One of them seemed familiar. The other she knew was Ryoga, one who was supposed to have been killed in the destruction of Nerima.   
  
She decided to leave that for later, right now,"Who the heck are you?!" screamed Setsuna at the new face.  
  
The new face smirked at her."Father told me about you, Setsuna. About how you laughed when he told everyone that he had created the Chaos Lord, how you always doubted him."  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened. "Your father was King Zypher?!"  
  
"Not exactly."He said in a voice that had an laughing tone to it."I am his final creation before he died. To show you that he created the Chaos Lord, he started working on me. Since I was not finished, he put me into stasis, and I stayed there, until a exploration satellite happened on fathers secret lab in the remains of Vulcan..."  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened, as did Ranma's. They remembered that.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
He looked at the TV. It was on the news he was about to turn it off when a certain red haired scientist stopped him," Don't turn it off, I wanna hear about this"  
  
Ranma shrugged, " Fine Washu Chan."  
  
Washu didn't even hear him. He and Tenchi and his grandfather looked at the TV.  
  
'Today in the news the probe that was exploring the asteroid belt between mars and Jupiter found something. We have live footage of this.......'The screen turns to a picture of a large asteroid and a large metal dome.  
  
'What the heck is that?!'Was the thought on all three of their minds.  
  
In a Home in Jubaan..............  
  
Setsuna looked at the screen in shock. There was actually something left of the Silver Millennium. As the probe got closer and she saw the marking on the dome she gasped. The marking stated that this was the sacred lab of King Zypher.   
  
In the lab...................  
  
Machines that had long ago gone into low matenence mode came to life.   
INTRUDER DETECTED  
CHECKING MAIN SECURITY  
GALACTIS CHILD STASIS FINISHED BUT POWER STILL RISING  
STARTING WAKE UP PROCEDURE.........  
  
He opened his eyes. Intruders must be dealt with. Then I can go to Earth..........  
He ripped off the metal cords binding him and flexed his muscles, braking the crystal.  
He held up his hand and a symbol glowed on it before he was covered in armor.  
  
Back To Jubaan............  
  
Setsuna watched as the probe approached the dome and was immediately destroyed. Figures, she thought, Zypher was crazy but not a bad warrior.  
  
She dismissed it and turned off the TV.  
  
The Masaki Household.........................  
  
Katshiro's eyes widened. He had felt the power that had destroyed that probe and had seen it too. And by judging by the look in Ranma's eyes he had too.  
  
It was like a flash of silver energy. He decided, as did Ranma that they were seeing things. But they like everyone could had made a mistake. A mistake that could be bad for them in the long run.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"You were the one that destroyed that satillite?"Asked Ranma in a little awe.  
  
"What?"Asked Usagi.  
  
"When he destroyed it I felt the power all the way from earth......."He trailed off.  
  
"So, he's powerful then?"Aksed Usagi.  
  
Ranma nodded. "It takes a lot of power for me to have felt him all the way from Earth."  
  
Setsuna looked at Zypher."You don't look powerful."  
  
He smiled at her."Then tomorrow, here at 3 in the afternoon I will face all the Senshi and Ranma, goodbye."  
  
He disappeared in a gust of light wind.  
  
Setsuna blinked.   
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga. "So what do you think our chances are?"  
  
"None at all."Ryoga said in a simple voice.  
  
Everyone facefualted.  
  
By now everyone had woken up. Uranus got up quickly."WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK WE ARE?! WE'RE THE SAILOR SENSHI, WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL-"  
  
"No you're not."said Ryoga.  
  
"You couldn't beat the other Ranma. I could beat him. My master is a lot more powerful than I am."Ryoga said.  
  
Uranus was about to object but Ryoga put up a hand. "Remember?!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Right before he was engulfed in the flames if one looked close enough they would be able to see a dark form in front of Ranma.  
  
The person who was fighting Dark Ranma smirked. Now was his chance. "Ryu Hana Bakusai Tenketsu!"  
  
He cursed himself as he felt the person teleport away.  
  
The flames sub sided and the smoke billowed in the wind.   
  
Usagi and Usa looked at it and started sobbing.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" was heard from within the smoke.  
  
Usa and Usagi instantly stopped sobbing. They knew that voice anywhere.  
  
The smoke cleared and Ranma ran to them and stayed in of them.   
  
There was another man in the smoke. He had white hair that spiked wildly around his face and yellow eyes. On the center of his forehead was the markings of a eye and on the back of his hands were triangles that had the same mark on his forehead within them.  
  
The turned towards the four generals.  
  
"This game is OVER!"  
  
Golden energy started to swirl around him and he held up his hand, palm facing towards the group of generals. "YOU LOSE!"  
  
The generals were blasted from existence.........  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"That was just a taste of his power!"  
  
A new voice intrupted,"So could you start training us?"  
  
They all looked over to the person who was asking the question. It was Jupiter.  
  
Ryoga looked as if he was in deep thought. " I guess I could, but only if Ranma here can stand taking lessons with me."  
  
Ranma glared at him."Ranma, just call it observing for ones own benefit then."Ryoga said as he held out his hand.  
  
Ranma took it."I guess I could do that........."  
  
A Little Bit Later..................  
  
Ryoga had been convinced by Makoto to come eat some food at her house with the others and right now they have just finished all the food.  
  
"That was great, Makoto."said Ryoga and he smiled.  
  
"Mako-chan food is the greatest!"said Usagi.  
  
"Unlike some peoples........"said Usa trailing off.  
  
Usagi glomped onto to Ranma."Waah! Why do you have to be so mean to me? My cookings' good, right Ranchan?"  
  
Ranma looked between Usagi and Usa. His brain wasn't accustomed to these conditions, so it shut down.  
  
Ranma fainted.  
  
Ryoga looked at Ranma and laughed. "Ha! I never thought I would see that happen!"  
  
Makoto came up behind him and asked him for some food.  
  
"Sure Mako-Chan."He said and smiled at her.  
  
Makato blushed. That smile warmed her heart.  
  
From his vantagepoint, Zypher laughed. He knew they would hit it off.  
  
A few hours later.............  
  
Makato smiled as she looked in the guestroom to see Ryoga sleeping there. It took some convincing, but she had gotten him to stay there.  
  
She went to her room and fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
The next morning...................  
  
Ranma woke up to a smell of food.  
  
Nodoka and Ikuko sweatdropped as they heard there similar spouses' battlecrys.  
  
"FOOD!"  
  
Author's Note's:That chapter was kind of short though the next chapter, because it will be a battle chapter might be a little longer. So, how do you like the new pairing? Give me your opinions. Next chapter:  
They meet Zypher on the battlefield and then they get some unexpected visitors....  
I am also working on a new Dragonball Z/Ranma Crossover: The Four androids Of The Past.  
Next time in One Can Make All The Difference Chapter 5 Part 3:  
Battle by Black Lightening.  
Xion Fang,   
Signing Off  
  
Seiphroth:Since everyone is a little *ahem*ocupied,  
  
You look behind him to see everyone in a room fighting..  
  
Seiphroth:And I haven't been on the show yet.  
  
You see Xion pushed up against the glass mouthing something like:God help me. Before getting pulled back.  
  
Seiphroth:I will be the one telling this pat of the story.   
  
Seiphroth:so here is One Can Make All The Difference Chapter Five, Part Three, Battle By Black Lightening!   
  
One Can Make All The Difference  
By Xion Fang  
Chapter Five:Dark Intentions  
Part Three:Battle by Black Lightening   
  
It is time for the fight. The match is:  
  
Ranma and the Senshi Vs ???????????  
  
He stood there, waiting for them to make a move. Instead,"We don't know your name yet, what is it?"asked Minako, who couldn't help but feel that she knew this person from somewhere.  
  
Zypher laughed,"It's Zypher Drake, now let's get started, Ryoga?"  
  
Ryoga held up his hand."Give Ranma an extra hit for me Drake, ready, fight!"  
  
Ranma and the others watched Zypher. He was standing there, then, he moved. He held out two fingers from his hand and electricity crackled between them.  
  
"Mega Seiriph!" They jumped out of the way and rightly so too.  
  
Where they just were there was land ripped apart. Zypher held his hands inches from eachother in a praying stance. Then he swung his hands out to the sides and energy crackled around them.  
  
He smiled then speeded at them. His cloak flew off and revealed gold and black armor(a/n:think of a cross between Nightmeres' armor and Seigfrieds' armor.) that did not constrict his body in any way.  
  
As Ranma was about to block his swing, his danger sense screamed. He ducked and the ground behind him was cut cleanly in two.  
  
"Don't let him get near you!"he screamed"His hands have some kind of invisible blade connected to them!"  
  
This was too late for some though. Zypher ran at Venus and struck her in the shoulder. She froze. When his hand was withdrawn there was nothing there.  
  
He ducked a kick from Makato by doing a few fast back flips then crouched low to avoid Uranus's spin kick and span back on his hands and flip-kicked her.  
  
He blocked Tuxedo Kamens' cane and slammed his knee into his chest multiply times. Then dropped his limp body on the ground.  
  
Mars, in anger ran at him, and he held up his hand,"NEKO SCREAM!"  
  
A wave of energy washed over mars and see fainted.   
  
Neptune's hand came an inch to his face before it stopped. A red ripple formed in from of it and then Zypher braced his hands at his side and a blue-white globe of energy encased him Uranus, Pluto, and Makato.  
  
When it disappeared only Zypher was standing. He ran at Saturn and touched a pressure point on her body so she would go to sleep and put her over his shoulder and then disappeared.  
  
He reappeared next to Ranma and put a dagger next to his neck,"Give up?"  
  
Ranma sighed. This guy was better than he, something that was now hurting his pride a lot, but gave in, "Yeah."  
  
The scene switches to a sight that had a campfire and eight figures sat around it. at we get closer we see that they are Zypher, Ryoga, Ranma, Hotaru, Minako, Usagi, Usa, and Ami.   
  
"So what happened to you?" asked Usa, who was directing the question at Zypher.  
  
"I was forgotten by the people of the Silver Millennium, because they didn't want to remember that 'crazy King Of Vulcan.'"  
  
Minako looked at him at wide eyes. "Are you project Galactis?"  
  
"Yes I am-"he was cut of when Minako started to hug him.  
  
"Remember me I'm your fiancée!"  
  
Zypher's face paled."Oh yeah, but please be a little more modest with your show of affections, ok?"  
  
Minako pulled away and blushed as she noticed what she was doing."Old tendencies die hard."  
  
Zypher raised an eyebrow,"Oh? Which do you mean, in the Silver Millennium, or your present boy hunting activities?"  
  
"Eh, heh, that is....."  
  
She was interrupted by a lightening blast coming down on them. Zypher looked and held him palm forward and a red-semi-clear dome of energy encased them and their still-unconscious comrades.  
  
"So you are the one with the power?"  
  
Zypher raised an eyebrow, and looked at the platinum haired who hovered in the air."You find out who has power by blasting them and seeing who survives?"  
  
He recognized her power. "Such behavior is UN becoming of a goddess."  
  
The Platinum haired woman's face showed a some-what surprised expression, then calmed again.  
  
"I am goddess of the past Urd, and who might you be?"  
  
Author's Notes: So this chapter was one of the shortest of my chapters so far. But I brought Urd into this. What part will she have to play in this story? I have no idea.  
Next time: Urd has come. The Meeting and Aftermath. One can Make All The Difference Chapter 6, New Meetings and Old Friends Part One,  
Power Contained  
Xion Fang,   
Signing Off  
  
Seiphroth:Do you know what,THIS IS NOT FUN!  
  
You see that he is tied up and is being carried over the shoulder of Urd.  
  
Urd(smiling seductively):Why this is going to be fun, Seiph-chan. Muhahahahaha!  
  
Seross(looking at them):What a poor,poor, soul. Anyway,-  
  
Xion(fast, running):This is Chapter 6 of One Can Make All The Difference, now I've got to be going!  
  
Ranma,Dark Ranma, and Ryoga(running after him):GET BACK HERE XION!  
  
Seross:.......sigh........   
  
One Can Make All The Difference  
By Xion Fang  
Chapter 6: New Meetings and Old Friends  
Part 1:Power Contained  
  
Zypher raised an eyebrow, and looked at the platinum haired who hovered in the air."You find out who has power by blasting them and seeing who survives?"  
  
He recognized her power. "Such behavior is un becoming of a goddess."  
  
The Platinum haired woman's face showed a some-what surprised expression, then calmed again.  
  
"I am goddess of the past Urd, and who might you be?"  
  
"I am Zypher Drake, and why the hell did you come here?"  
  
"I have come to see who had the powerful demonic aura, and that person is you."  
  
The others looked at Zypher. He had a demonic aura? Why was he standing there calmly? Was he really a demon?  
  
Urd interrupted them,"What are you doing, on this Earth?"  
  
Zypher smirked at her."I was playing a game, but the game got out of control, and I will end it before it gets any-"  
  
He was interrupted by Urd, who, had only heard 'I will end it', had drawn the wrong conclusions."LIGHTING BOLT!"  
  
Zypher smirked at the incoming blast, and made a sweeping motion with his hands and the lightening bolt disappeared. He, with her disappeared in a sub-space pocket, though the others were able to see and hear everything, but were hardly able to recognize the shapes.  
  
"You can't beat me goddess, now go back to your god and give him a message, DO NOT INTERFEAR!"   
  
He let some of his rock hard control on his power slip by a hair, and his eyes glowed with power and for a second one could see another aura within his silver-black one.  
  
He held up his hand and blew Urd into heaven. He knew this was a mistake, there would be other gods coming after him now.   
  
'I guess I have to deal with a few other distractions then.'  
  
He smiled as he held back his power so the spectators watching could not feel it.  
  
Though he knew one felt it.  
  
In a dark place someone was standing by a pool of water.  
  
'The Master' as he was called turned from the pool to look at a seemingly total darkness, but one can see, if they look close enough, two glowing symbols.  
  
"Your reacting to his power, aren't you?"he said to the darkness  
  
"Then you'll be awake soon, and then you will go out into the world."  
  
"A was very lucky that I found you in the remains........."he went off to himself.  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Watch these goddesses, and then when I call you come back and be ready for battle."  
  
"Yes master." Dark Ranma said before he disappeared.   
  
"Time to wait, yes, then we'll have some fun."  
  
Back To Nerima's Remains.............  
  
Zypher sighed as he looked at all the unconscious people.  
  
"Why do I have to take you home?"  
  
He started to think about it, and then smiled.  
  
"Ah that's it!"  
  
"Teleportation!"  
  
He disappeared with all 13 other people.  
  
He didn't notice a couple of people watching him.  
  
One of the figures darted away, cackling could be heard from his shriveled body.  
  
Another figure just flew away, and the last couple looked at the empty space.  
  
"I guess this makes it easier for us to tell, I guess." said one of the figures, gritting his/her teeth.  
  
His/Her companion laugh then,"Who are you?"  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed the other person indignantly.  
  
"I'm just kidding."said the first persons companion.  
  
With that they left for Jubaan.  
  
Meanwhile.................  
  
"Skuld, do you know where Urd is?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
Someone landing on her head, who was muttering interrupted her.  
  
"URD!" said Belldandy,"Don't wear shoes inside the house."  
  
Urd facefaulted.  
  
(A/N Just so you know Zypher's spell was a little off due to him being angry.)  
  
Skuld got up,"What the heck did you do now?!"   
  
"I angered a magic user!"Urd muttered  
  
"I get him...........wait, that would be perfect,muhwahahahahaha!"she said as ran into her room and closed the door.  
  
"Sis is freaky when she gets like that, I'm getting out of here!"said Skuld running off.  
  
Belldandy sighed.  
  
Things were going to be very bad for Urds new 'project'.  
  
Once again back in Jubaan.......................  
  
Ranma's eyes shot up.  
  
His brain took stock of his situation.   
  
1)Something was squeezing him.  
  
2)The proof of the things sex was pressing against his chest.  
  
3)See 1 & 2  
  
His brain decided to see what was doing this.  
  
He looked down to see Usagi snuggling her head into his chest.  
  
He went into tense mode.  
  
Usagi was happy in her dream she was having concerning Ranma and Ice Cream(Not that!) and a lot of money when she woke up.  
  
She felt her pillow and tried to soften it with her head.   
  
She felt the warm skin get even harder.......WARM SKIN!!?  
  
Her eyelids shot up to see whom she was snuggling into, and she shot off the bed.  
  
Ranma started stuttering,"I sorry I swear I'm not a pervert, I didn't do anything!"  
  
A laughing from the doorway interrupted him.  
  
They turned to see Zypher standing in the doorway, and that he was laughing.  
  
"You two are gonna be married, it doesn't matter."  
  
Ranma's anger started to build.  
  
Meanwhile...........  
  
Meanwhile something similar to this was happening to Ryoga and Makato.  
  
It ended up as the whole group getting woken up by two anger Martial Artists yelling.  
  
"ZYPHER, PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
"For once Ryoga, I'm with you, DIE ZYPHER!"  
  
You see, for some reason, whenever something like this happens Zypher loses his powers.  
  
Consequently, this ended up with a can of whoop-ass being opened up on him by two very angry Martial Artists of the Nerimian kind.  
  
A Hot Bath Or Two Later..............  
  
Zypher looked annoyed.  
  
That, if guessed, would have been right too. He had to give everyone in the house an apology and then he had to deal with a Lecturing Luna and Artemis.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Ranma.  
  
"That's easy,"said Zypher "we're going to train."  
  
He was met by groans.  
  
"You probably don't remember the fight then."he said.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"....Sigh,Fine I guess I will have to show you."  
  
A Large Screen Appears  
  
(The scene is right after they start fighting.)  
  
Ranma and the others watched Zypher. He was standing there, then, he moved. He held out two fingers from his hand and electricity crackled between them.  
  
"Mega Seiriph!" They jumped out of the way and rightly so too.  
  
Where they just were there was land ripped apart. Zypher held his hands inches from eachother in a praying stance. Then he swung his hands out to the sides and energy crackled around them.  
  
He smiled then speeded at them. His cloak flew off and revealed gold and black armor(a/n:think of a cross between Nightmeres' armor and Seigfrieds' armor.) that did not constrict his body in any way.  
  
As Ranma was about to block his swing, his danger sense screamed. He ducked and the ground behind him was cut cleanly in two.  
  
"Don't let him get near you!"he screamed"His hands have some kind of invisible blade connected to them!"  
  
This was too late for some though. Zypher ran at Venus and struck her in the shoulder. She froze. When his hand was withdrawn there was nothing there.  
  
He ducked a kick from Makato by doing a few fast back flips then crouched low to avoid Uranus's spin kick and span back on his hands and flip-kicked her.  
  
He blocked Tuxedo Kamens' cane and slammed his knee into his chest multiply times. Then dropped his limp body on the ground.  
  
Mars, in anger ran at him, and he held up his hand,"NEKO SCREAM!"  
  
A wave of energy washed over mars and she fainted.   
  
Neptune's hand came an inch to his face before it stopped. A red ripple formed in from of it and then Zypher braced his hands at his side and a blue-white globe of energy encased him Uranus, Pluto, and Makato.  
  
When it disappeared only Zypher was standing. He ran at Saturn and touched a pressure point on her body so she would go to sleep and put her over his shoulder and then disappeared.  
  
He reappeared next to Ranma and put a dagger next to his neck,"Give up?"  
  
Ranma sighed. This guy was better than he, something that was now hurting his pride a lot, but gave in, "Yeah."  
  
(The Screen Disappears)  
  
"See?"said Zypher, pointing at the place the screen had been at.  
  
In a Dark Place.................  
  
'The Master' felt a childlike innocence and happiness coming from the tank.  
  
Then he felt pain and nothing more.  
  
Back To Jubaan...........  
  
A knocking at the door interrupted the training discussion.  
  
"I'll get that."said Usa, going to the door.  
  
A "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" was heard from the door.  
  
Zypher felt the presence and paled, his illusion in Ranma's head won't work after this, he thought to himself, say bye, bye, to your thought girl Ranma....  
  
Author's Notes: A cliffhanger. A few more mysteries have been uncovered, and a few have made themselves known. Who is this new guy with the symbols? What happened to the master? Will we ever know who he was? Who are the other survivors of Nerima? Here's a clue: All the answers to those questions have been said in the story. A lot of this you will find out in the next chapter of One Can Make All The Difference,  
Chapter Six:New Meetings and Old Friends  
Part 2:Dark Revelations and Training  
Xion Fang,  
Signing off 


	2. Chapters 10through13

Disclaimer: All the characters and ideas/and/or elements in this story that are recognizable to an anime/and or fanfic belong to that animes/and or fanfic creator and/or producer and not me. All others belong to me. Anyway, this is my first fanfic so tell me how I did on it.  
AmericanPie5745@aol.com  
Ja Ne,  
  
Xion, both Ranma's, and Seross (eating): SCARF, SCARF, and SCARF  
  
'The Master': Does anyone hear that thumping?  
  
You see the ceiling shaking and parts of the ceiling falling, but everyone is still eating.  
  
'The Master' (sweatdrops, thinks):......and does anyone hear Urds moaning, or Seiphroth's pleading to leave?  
  
'The Master':.......... Sigh.........Here's the sixth chapter's conclusion, Dark Revelations and Training!   
  
One Can Make All The Difference  
By Xion Fang  
Chapter 6, New Meetings and Old friends  
Part 2  
Dark Revelations and Training  
  
A knocking at the door interrupted the training discussion.  
  
"I'll get that."Said Usa, going to the door.  
  
A "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" was heard from the door.  
  
Zypher felt the presence and paled, his illusion in Ranma's head will not work after this, he thought to himself, say bye, bye, to your thought girl Ranma....  
  
Back To The Dark Place............  
  
The man who had absorbed 'The Master's'power opened his hand to reveal a crystal.  
  
He placed it into the remains of the master and it glowed with a light.  
  
The 'New Master' stood up and looked at him.  
  
"What do you command me to do?"  
  
"Just keep on your plan without me, I'm going to Earth."  
  
'New Master' was left behind as the man disappeared.  
  
Behind him, flashing on a screen next to a chamber that had been opened, were the words:  
  
UNI-ACE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED  
  
NO KNOWN OBJECTIVES.  
  
UNIT CONTACTING AND ACTIVATING PROJECT OMEGA TO COMPLETE SECONDARY OBJECTIVES  
  
SECONDARY OBJECTIVES:  
  
WORLD CHAOS  
  
FIND AND DESTROY ALL THREATS TO THAT CHAOS  
  
SENDING OBJECTIVES TO OMEGA..........  
  
OBJECTIVES ACCEPTED  
  
Back To Jubaan..................  
  
It has been one hour since the visitor arrived.  
  
Ranma is curled up into a ball shuddering. The person that visited was Akane.  
  
She said she left to be with Shin-Boy. He had gotten her pregnant.  
  
They had come in, but now they had left thanks to Ryoga trying to kill Shin-Boy.  
  
Ranma wished him the best of luck too.  
  
He heard a knock on the door and Usagi came in.  
  
"Ranma?"Usagi said.  
  
She thought she heard something. No, it couldn't be, was Ranma crying?  
  
She wrapped her arms around him."Shh Ranma it'll be Ok."  
  
Outside.....  
  
He walked up to the shrine and knocked on the door. He wanted to see what people here knew how to do.  
  
Inside.......................  
  
Zypher heard a knock at the door.  
  
"I have come to challenge the dojo!"  
  
"I got this one."Zypher said, he knew there were more important things to think about.  
  
Author's Notes: That, was the smallest chapter in the story. So, who's the challenger?  
You'll find out in One Can Make All The Difference Chapter 7:Uni-Ace VS Galactis,  
Part 1: First Coming.  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off  
  
  
Xion: Hahahahahahaha, this is only the beginning!  
  
Seross (sitting next to him, sweatdrops): All righty then (Thinks) He going insane, yup that's it.  
  
Orphan: I get to introduce the seventh chapter for One Can Make All The Difference, so here it is.  
  
One Can Make All The Difference  
By Xion Fang  
Chapter: 7 Uni-Ace vs. Galactis  
Part 1:First Coming  
  
Zypher looked at the man in front of him.  
  
His presence was that of a child with a lot of power.  
  
The man had gray eyes and they showed innocence under the age of the possess of them.  
  
He had silver hair that was let out wildly over his face and he had it in a ponytail that ran down his back, almost to his waist.  
  
They had gone to the back of the shrine, on his own request.  
  
Minako, who had followed them there, decided to speak.  
  
""So......Ready, FIGHT!"  
  
The two combatants studied eachother.  
  
'I think I'll just end it now.'said Zypher, who was still thinking about the visitors.  
  
He disappeared.  
  
He was fast, so he was surprised when a hand blocked him from the pressure point he sought.  
  
"Is that all you've got?"He asked  
  
"Naw."He said.  
  
His opponent jumped away, and rose an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What's your name anyway?"  
  
"I'm Zypher Drake, and you?"  
  
"Xero Tenoni"  
  
That's one heck of a name, thought Zypher.  
  
He smiled at Xero, a golden aura building around him"So you want to really begin?"  
  
Xero looked at him and smiled.  
  
Electricity gathered around him, and soon a whirlwind of black energy surrounded him. It focused into his hand, right before he called:"MA SHO TOU!" and disappeared.  
  
Zypher was barely able to block the attach, which came out in the form of a blade.  
  
He sensed his surroundings, pinpointing where his opponent would be, before he disappeared.   
  
He reappeared behind Xero, who disappeared before the spin kick that was aiming for him, connected, he appeared in the air.  
  
Zypher charged Ki and Chi into his body and he floated up into the air.  
  
They both started charging their bodies with energy, then they charged, in a flurry of punches and kicks. They were all blocked and it seemed that these two were evenly matched, and Xero smashed his leg in a reverse flip kick and Zypher went down, forced to the ground by the force of the blow........  
  
"CHI SHO!"  
  
About five minutes ago......  
  
"Shh, Ranma, it's okay, I'm here for you now."Whispered Usagi to her future fiancé.  
  
Ranma laughed, and smiled,"yeah, you are."  
  
Then he stopped sobbing."What's wr-mph"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she felt Ranma's lips meet hers. She went ridged for a little bit, then relaxed and accepted the kissed, enveloped in its passion.  
  
She moaned into the kiss and went a little further.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened as felt Usagi's tongue intrude into his mouth then closed again as he dueled for control with her.  
  
Somewhere in this time they had forgotten to keep breathing, so, naturally, they had to come up for air.  
  
Their eyes locked into eachother for a moment, though it seemed that to the owners of them it lasted longer.  
  
Then they noticed what they were doing and they both started to blush.  
  
Ranma spoke first,"Uh thanks Usagi," he said, his eyes still locked onto to hers.  
  
Usagi had a goofy smile on her face,"Anytime."  
  
Then Ranma's eyes widened as he felt a huge rise in power.  
  
Usagi saw this,"What's wrong?"  
  
Ranma grabbed her up into his arms and rushed downstairs,"I don't know, but it's big."  
  
He ran to the place where he had felt the power just in time to see Zypher crash into the ground.  
  
Present.....  
  
"CHI SHO!"  
  
Zypher saw Xero coming and rolled out of the way just in time, to not be squashed, but when he saw his opponent's smile, he shivered.  
  
Then he saw the Earth rising towards him and blackness took him.  
  
Xero stood up and looked at the people assembled,"When he wakes up, tell him I'll be back in 5 days."  
  
Then he leapt off.  
  
Attacks Guide:  
  
Ma Sho Tou Translates to Magic Pounder Sword  
He focuses his anti-matter energies into his hand and it takes the form of a sword.  
Chi Sho Translates To Earth Pounder  
Kind off like a moving Bakusai Tenkestu, but on a larger scale  
  
Author's Notes: So there is the beginning to the seventh chapter of One Ca Make All The Difference. I've added a new character in too.  
Next Time: The training begins in preparation for the return of Xero "Heavenly Demon" Tenoni.  
In One Can Make All The Difference Chapter 7 Uni-Ace vs. Galactis  
Part 2:Training  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off  
  
Xion: Muwahahahahahaha!  
  
Seross: Shut the hell up, you've been doing that since last time we had screen time!  
  
Xion: Muwahahahahahaha!  
  
Seross gets fed up with him and punches him through the wall.  
  
Xion (From laying position): You have released the demon ant, hahahaahahaha!  
  
Seross: That's it.  
  
He jumps on Xion and starts beating the shit out of him.  
  
Xero (Appears out of nowhere): Here is the second part of Chapter 7 of One Can Make All The Difference!  
  
One Can Make All The Difference   
By Xion Fang  
Chapter 7:Uni-Ace Vs. Galactis  
Part 2: Training   
  
Note: This Chapter Will Be From Xero's Point Of View (Parts of It)  
  
I jumped away from that dojo. I smiled. That was fun for a warm up, but that guy wasn't good enough.  
  
He seemed that he might get better though, so I'll get to training also.  
  
I felt a laugh inside me. The man would have some problems in the future, he had used his foresight to see what would happen, and many of the possibilities were very funny.  
  
I landed and looked around.  
  
I was in a large clear, I probably was very far away from the dojo and the cities, this would be the perfect place for my training too.  
  
Back In The Hino Shrine  
  
Zyphers eyes snapped open and they were immediately assaulted with many bright lights.  
  
Then he saw a shadow over his face.  
  
"You okay?" He heard a girlish voice speak to him.  
  
"Give me five more minuts."He grumbled.  
  
"Get up, come on, for me?" He heard her ask him.  
  
As he let his eyes adjust to the sight he found out that it was Minako who was look over him.  
  
"Wah happened?" Zypher asked.  
  
"You lost."  
  
"Oh yeah." said Zypher looking thoughtful.  
  
He missed Minako talking to him.  
  
"He'll be back Friday."  
  
"Then I'll have to train then."   
  
He got up and stretched,"So what is the day today?"  
  
"It's Monday."  
  
Zypher got a look a disbelieving on his face;"He took me out for a day? That's never happened."  
  
"We'll anyways, wake me up in an hour."  
  
"Hey, I thought you were going to train, why not?"  
  
Zyphers voice turned mock seriousnous,"Because I'm lazy."  
  
Minako facefaulted.  
  
In a clearing.  
  
I gathered some of my internal energies. Wouldn't it take a lot out of him?  
  
I put that aside and concentrated on creating more tricks.  
  
Tuesday.........  
  
Zypher looked at the clearing, his cloths ripped.  
  
Energies swirled around his body and he focused in to his hands.  
  
He let it out.  
  
He still hasn't got it right. This move was one of the hardest to master.  
  
If he actually got it right he could very well beat Xero.  
  
He saw Ranma, Usagi, and Chibi Usa off to the side all having a picnic.  
  
They were a cute couple, he had to admit.  
  
Back to the training, he told himself.  
  
Another clearing.  
  
I am having fun.  
  
I have to make my power more though.  
  
I know, I'll constantly create new attacks and also meditate to increase my powers.  
  
Zypher had a slim chance of winning, though.  
  
Wednesday.........  
  
Ranma looked at the sky; every now and then, it would light up with the power of Zypher's energy blasts.  
  
He turned his attention to his future wife and smiled.  
  
She and her daughter were arguing over who could cook better.  
  
The origin of the blasts....  
  
He looked at the land he was using to train in.  
  
There was scorched land and craters everywhere.  
  
He had created many attacks in his way to achieving that final attack that would help him defeat Xero.  
  
These attacks could probably do some damage, but most likely would only slow him down.  
  
Other Clearing.........  
  
I gathered even more energy within myself.  
  
Some reason I knew this was not needed for the fight, but I still wanted it for some reason.  
  
I felt that I would need it, not now but later.  
  
I also felt an urge for this energy.  
  
However, I don't know why.  
  
Thursday.......  
  
Zypher smiled.  
  
He was so close to the final part of the attack. It was in his grasp.  
  
The Other Clearing......  
  
I got up and stretched.  
  
I got it all down.  
  
I started walking towards Jubaan.  
  
Tomorrow........  
  
Friday......  
  
Zypher saw a form walking towards the shrine and knew.  
  
It was time.  
  
Author's Notes: Not much to say.  
Next Time: The big fight! Xero and Zypher face off in a rematch.  
Next Time In One Can Make All The Difference   
Chapter 7: Uni-Ace vs. Galactis  
Part 3:Rematch, See Ya!  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off  
  
You see Xion, Seross, Both Ranma's, Urd, Seiphroth, Orphan, Ryoga, and Zypher sitting in front of a large TV.  
  
Xion (Stuffing his face with popcorn): *STUFF*Someone*STUFF*turn on the movie.  
  
Everyone Else (Stuffing themselves): *STUFF*Too*STUFF*lazy.  
  
Xero appears out of nowhere (again) and pushes the play button.  
  
Everyone: GET OUT OF THE WAY!  
  
Xero: Geez....  
  
'The Master' (pats him on the back): Yeah I know how ya feel, there all crazy.  
  
One Can Make All The Difference  
By Xion Fang  
Chapter 7: Uni-Ace vs. Galactis  
Part 3: Rematch, See Ya!  
  
Zypher saw Xero walking towards the house form a distance.  
  
He felt that he had a better chance than before at beating him, but he probably trained too.  
  
It was going to be pretty hard.  
  
Minako watched Zypher got onto the battlefield.  
  
She hoped he would win.  
  
Xero smiled at his opponent.  
  
"So, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, but I've got one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind they're being no rules?"  
  
"Heh, that's fine with me."  
  
They studied eachother and on some unknown signal, they started to rise their energy.  
  
(Theme song, My Way, by Limp Biscut)  
  
Rocks were forced into the air by the energy being released on the field. Both of the combatants held up their hands, energy gathering there.  
  
"ONI RYU JU!"  
  
"YAMI KA!"  
  
A globe of black energy met black flame as the two energy blasts hit.  
  
'He knows that I can over power him so,' Xero's eyes widened.  
  
He turned around to block a kick that was aimed for his head. "Nice try, you almost got me there."  
  
Zypher span and ducked a kick from Xero, then he jumped up and let out a blast, "NEKO DISK!"  
  
Black energy gathered in his hands and took the form of a disk. His hand held over his head and he brought it down as he let the blast free.  
  
Xero put his hand up, "CHI SHO," he slammed it into the ground"TOU!"  
  
A wall of Earth blast in from of the blackdisk and then he focused his energies into the earth, he needed to get this just right.  
  
Zypher stood, looking at the dust that had obscured the area that Xero was in.  
  
He was surprised to see Xero flying out of the dust at an incredible speed slamming into him.  
  
He was forced back, but still stood up wile moving, propped on one hand.   
  
"Once again, nice try, but you should know not to try to best me in a show of strength." Said Xero, smiling at him.  
  
He disappeared and so did Zypher. They reappeared in a stance with both of their legs stretched out. Both legs blocking eachother.  
  
They disappeared again and reappeared exstanging blows, at an incredible speed. Thousands of kicks per second, more than that in the area of punches.  
  
Zypher got a hit in and sent Xero flying down into the ground.  
  
This is it, all or nothing.  
  
"Oni Kyo!"  
  
He let out a blast that was pitch black, which seemed to be sucking everything within it.  
  
Xero let out a grunt of surprise as he was put off balance.  
  
He felt a knee to the side of the head, and knew nothing but black after that.  
  
Zypher let out a breath. He had done it. He had beaten Xero.  
  
That was the last thought before he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
A while Later....................  
  
Zypher woke up to find a note on his desk.  
  
It read,  
  
Dear Zypher,  
  
Thanks for the battle; I haven't had one like that since forever.  
  
I'm leaving now, I feel the need to be somewhere else, but I know our paths will cross again.  
  
See Ya,  
  
Xero  
  
Attack's Guide:  
Oni Ryu Ju Translates to Demon Dragon Globe  
An energy globe, kind of looks like a black version of Coolers final attack.  
Yami Ka Translates to Dark Fire  
An energy blast of dark flame.  
Chi Sho Tou translates to Earth Pounder Sword  
A variance of the actual attack is what Xero used, the real attack causes energy spikes to shoot up from the ground.  
Oni Kyo Translates to Demon Void.  
A sort of mini black hole.  
  
Author's Notes: That was a battle chapter, and don't worry, Xero will be back.  
The Next Parts will be focused on Ranma, the scouts, and some relation ships.  
Next Time: A magic user comes to the shrine, why the heck do they keep staying there anyway? Who is the magic user? Next Time In One Can Make All The Difference Chapter 8:  
Games Of Magic, Part 1:  
The Sensei Appears!  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off 


End file.
